I Dream of Only You, My Dovah
by Emerald Ryuu Feather
Summary: A wonderfull dream turns into a wakeing nightmare when Brynjolf learns his protege was killed by Karliah. Brynjolf can't accept the death of the man he'd fallen for. Or can he? Just when Brynjolf caves the face of the woman who took his Dovahkin from him reapperars with a deep and dark secret. Mercer's betrayle, and a said to be dead Dragonborn. Why is life so crule? Yaoi and Smut!
1. Sweet Dreams Are Made of Him

A/N: I don't know but while playing Skyrim, the Thieves Guild quest line in particular, this little plot bunny hopped into my head and started to titter this, so to get the fluff ball to leave me alone and shut up I slaved over this, after consulting my sister rougepup of course. I also know that there is little *cough* NONE!*cough* yaoi in Brynjolf's world. So I hope you all enjoy and possibly review?

Oh and please forgive any OOC-ness on Brynjolf's part, this chapter is a bit fluffy, compared to the rest of the story. Oh and yes I did use a song reference to Sweet Dreams(Are Made of This) by Eurythmics, or the other people who sig it cause I sure don't own it.

Title:

I Dream of Only You

Chapter One: Sweet Dreams are made of Him

"Brynjolf I need to talk to you…" The quite voice drifted off, as the Master Thief turned to the young Nord, who he had picked out on the street. Brynjolf could scarcely believe his luck at finding a skilled thief after suffering their run of bad luck. So he had recruited the young man often opting to just call him lad, instead of the Nord's real name.

"What about, Lad? And shouldn't you be with Mercer taking down Karliah?" Brynjolf asked turning to the shorter Nord. The younger man's eyes shifted about, resting on the other members of the guild, before finally his eyes settled back on Brynjolf.

"Can you follow me? I don't think I should… Never mind, I should just go. I'll see you in a few days." As the young man turned Brynjolf was struck by a sense that if he let the Lad go he would never see him again.

"Wait, Lad, what is it? You can tell me, can't you?" Brynjolf asked resting a hand on the other Nord's shoulder, not holding him there but asking him to stay. Brynjolf was trying to find a way to stall the lad; he needed to talk to him. Slowly the man turned to him again.

"I'll…. I'll tell you but not here. Follow me. I need to get some things from my house here anyway." The younger Nord seemed jumpy and nervous, and for some unfathomable reason Brynjolf felt on edge, but anticipation was coursing through the master thief's veins. Brynjolf was confused.

In all of his years of thieving Brynjolf had confronted incredibly dangerous men and wild beasts, but this young man could set his heart pounding with just one glance. Brynjolf was surprised the Nord's sharp senses never picked up the sound of his rapidly beating heart. The Dragonborn was no ordinary thief and Brynjolf knew the Lad could, with just one word, send him to oblivion. Hello Sovengarde good bye good life.

So why in the Void did this feel like love? Brynjolf had never been in love but he'd heard so many heart felt love stories from Vekel that he thought he knew, but if this is what it felt like Vekel needed to enlarge his vocabulary to fit in a better description. Damn beating thing in his chest.

"Alright Lad, but when we get there you'll tell me or I might have to get Vex to ring it out of you, got it?" Brynjolf consented, trying to calm the racing, slightly less than innocent, thoughts of the young man before him. The blond head bobbed, and the elder thief's hand slid from the strong shoulder.

Turning with a gesture to follow the un-hooded blond moved to the exit that would place them next to Mara's Temple in the Grave yard, holding the Honored Dead. A soft, peaceful breeze made the Nightshade flowers sway as it was alive and the soft glow of the vibrant purple flowers gave the graves a haunting look. The blond Nord flipped his hood up smiling softly at the peaceful setting and slipped into the shadows, and out of sight, Brynjolf following close behind.

In the shadows of the moonless night they made their way to a home Brynjolf had hear the new Thane owned. The young thief slipped out a key and quickly opened the door and ushered in Brynjolf. A voice echoed from the basement foot steps approaching with it.

"Greetings, my thane." Whoever the voice belonged to they were close, and Brynjolf didn't know what to do. He looked toward the young lad hoping for the best. Also not having his head cut off by the Thane that would be pissed about their intrusion into his home. The younger thief smiled and shook his head.

"Go back to bed, I don't need help, I'll be leaving soon and need you to get a good rest so you can watch his boring place for a few days." With the lad's answer the foot steps stopped and the voice agreed before going back from where they'd come from.

"How did you do that, Lad?" Brynjolf asked relived he wouldn't have to kill a Thane or the oblivious HouseCarle. He never knew the Lad had done this, breaking into a Thane's home with a key, before. Wait, how did he get a key?

"Well a HouseCarle listens to their Thane don't they?" The cheeky response made Brynjolf roll his eyes, before realizing the cheeky Nord wasn't joking.

"You're a Thief, how in the world did you become the Thane?" Brynjolf nearly sputtered, not losing his composer because of the small shock.

"Remember how I told you I made plenty of my money in honorable ways? I'm not just a thief you know, but that's a story for another day. I need to grab my traveling equipment from my room; I have everything else waiting on my horse, just out side the gate. Come on I'll show you to my room, where we can talk." The younger Nord moved forward and Brynjolf followed, noting the rooms they passed through were nicely furnished and did give off the feel of a home. A comfortable home that was not overly lavish or simple. A perfect fit for young blond thief.

"Lad," Brynjolf began but the blond stopped him from finishing by raising a hand.

"You know my name Brynjolf, we are alone so please call me by my name, Loki." Loki just stared Brynjolf in the eyes getting a twitch in his hand that Brynjolf had found meant he was nervous. Brynjolf kept him self from grinning like an utter fool.

"What ever you say… Loki." Brynjolf hesitated saying the name, not wanting to sound like an excited teen getting to talk to the center of his dirty fantasies, and yet wanted so desperately to go back to calling Loki, Lad. He'd made a comfort zone and now he was out of it. Crap.

Loki saw his stress, and got worried. That's why everyone in the Guild loved the young man, he cared for almost anyone, even those he didn't know them, and he was fiercely loyal to his friends as well as protective. The Guild had made him part of their family, and he loved them for it. He was a great thief, possibly the best in the Guild, but he was a better friend and brother, as the Guild would call each other. They were brothers and sisters in crime.

"You okay Brynjolf? You can sit you know." The easy to read concern on Loki's face made Brynjolf sit and almost let a smile slip up.

"Yeah, Loki I'm fine. Now what did you need to talk to me about?" Brynjolf asked as he sat in a chair across from the one Loki had taken to standing by. Loki actually shifted on is feet. His calm façade was slipping, and seeing this let Brynjolf relax just slightly. If Loki was nervous it meant Brynjolf had a slight advantage, and wouldn't be Shouted into Oblivion… Hopefully.

"I… I, damn it! Why does this have o be so difficult?" Loki let out a heavy sigh and gripped the back of the chair while leaning over it, towards the fire in the hearth. He let his head fall forward, and for a second Brynjolf couldn't see his face, and felt worried.

"Lad… Loki, if it's that difficult to tell me maybe you can talk to me about this another time later, so you can think it over." Brynjolf wanted to know what was troubling the blond boy, but he didn't want the lad to be distressed.

"No, I want… I need you to know. Brynjolf I…." Loki sighed and Brynjolf stiffened no, the lad wasn't going to say, "I think I've fallen for you." Loki finally finished after his trial off, so he let his head lower again and turned away from Brynjolf, possibly scared of the retaliation.

Quietly as he could Brynjolf got up and moved behind the younger boy. He leaned forward, pressing his chest against the lithe back, laying his hands on top of the pale ones griping the chair's back. Loki stiffened considerably, the muscles all over were tense as a whip, Brynjolf was now completely out of the comfort zone he'd made around Loki and swimming in boiling waters.

"Loki are… are you sure?" The hesitance and pause went unnoticed by the smaller man currently trapped between Brynjolf and the chair. Loki's breath hitched and he shook softly, his feelings rising high.

"I… I'm… yes I'm sure." Loki admitted his voice shaking and his head low. Brynjolf grinned like a sly fox and all of a sudden Loki was pulled back by strong arms and pinned down to his bed. Loki was stunned and looked up at Brynjolf, who had his hands pinned above his head and to top it all he was straddling his waist, in utter shock.

"I need you to understand this Loki, I think I may have fallen for you as well… How about we put this to a test, hmm?" Brynjolf asked, trying to reel Loki in. Brynjolf's thoughts were far less than clean.

"Brynjolf…" Loki wined; blushing as he softly arched up, it seemed Loki's thoughts were not pure either. Brynold leaned down almost brushing his lips against soft velvet skin of Loki's throat.

Brynjolf jerked awake as Vex shook his shoulder He sent her a slightly resentful glare.

"What is it Vex?" He groused, still tired, he rubbed at his face. Vex actually looked worried She sighed and glared back at him.

"Mercer's back and no Loki's not with him. Come on he wants talk to everyone about what happened with Karliah." Vex answered, leaning back and crossing her arms over her chest. Brynjolf's heart skipped a beat, Loki wasn't with Mercer? That wasn't right, was not right at all, Loki had left right next to Mercer saying he'd be back, he should be here.

Where was Loki?

A/N: I'm going to make this a three chapter story, I hope you enjoyed this first chapter and review.


	2. Hopes Denial

A/N: I know this may make little sense at first but I try okay? I'll have time marks to tell you about a time laps and blah blah, so on with the story then. Well you know how it goes…. Well if you don't oh well… SPOILER ALERT! This takes place near the end of the Main Thieves Guild Quest line. You've been warned, please keep hands feet and any other body part in the ride at all times, I can not be held responsible for any injury sustained while on this ride. Seat belts everyone, now have fun! *waves*

Disclaimer: If I owned it you'd know. So obviously I don't.

Oh and just to clear things up, Loki is Brynjolf's protégé. The Dovahkin.

Title: I Dream Of Only You

Chapter Two: Hopes Denial

(Out side of Snow Veil Sanctum, Dovahkin's (or Loki's) view)

"Shh, Girl I'll be right back, you'll see."Loki whispered to the nickering horse that currently tossed its head in discontent, Loki's gentle hands drifted over her neck as he shushed her again. The black mare was slow to calm, she even pawed the ground turning over the few inches of snow, Loki pulled her reins to him, running a hand up the soft muzzle, "Shh, be still, Blackmane, its okay girl." Finally the horse relented. Nickering at him again and bumping his shoulder softly with her nose, she quitted. He left her down by the trees in case she was attacked, or someone tried to steal her.

Loki still had to trudge up the snow covered hill to the waiting Barrow, Mercer would be waiting for him there. He quickly thanked the Nine that he'd worn his light Guild Armor for this trip. He'd left during the night were as Mercer had gone on to the Barrow in early morning, getting a good head start.

As the Dovahkin drug his miserable self to the crown of the hill were the dark burial crypt waited, he felt a sense of foreboding when Mercer stepped out from its shadows. Loki had to stop himself from drawing his twin Ebony swords, and sneering at the Guild master he hated. Loki had always from the first day he met the guild Master, hated the man, he didn't feel like he could trust him.

"Glad your finally here. " Mercer groused, and Loki kept his face calm, and Mercer continued on, "I've scouted out the area and think Karliah is still in the ruins." Loki was concerned; this Karliah seemed like a smart girl, so how did Mercer have the smallest clue as to where she was? Oh right, Loki lead him to her. Damn.

But it was the whole Guild that wanted Karliah brought down not just Mercer, so Loki kept doing his jobs, for the sake of the Guild… Brynjolf… Gah! Mind clear, no dirty thoughts, I don't need this happening! Not now! Loki screamed in his head, he really didn't need this happening now.

"You've seen her?" Loki asked finding a way to distract himself. Mercer cackled in an unsettling fashion, his eyes shining a disturbing joy.

"No but I found her horse, let's just say she won't be using it to escape." Mercer cackled again, Loki kept his sword sheathed, barely. He couldn't believe he was starting to hate Mercer even more. What the poor horse do? Loki grumbled in his head, trying not to just stab Mercer.

"Let's get to it, take the lead." Mercer said waving a hand toward the ruins. Loki was shocked and not happy about having the slippery man behind him, but nonetheless ventured into the ruins. Mercer somehow managing to unlock the burial crypt's door, Loki was again shocked. For some reason, Loki was beginning to feel that Mercer was hiding something, and that this endeavor would not end here but rather it would end far from the crypt in a deep pool of blood hate and tears in a place were shadows were not the darkest blackness you could find.

If only he had known.

After fighting a number of wandering undead, and disarming, dodgig, and sometimes tripping the traps because he had to, they came to the puzzle door. Without a matching claw, Great, but once again Mercer opened the impossible. Loki stepped forward only to hear the hiss of a flying arrow too late to save himself. He fell to his knees then onto his side, not being able to control his movements any more.

Loki had laid in shock, with the arrow dipped in a paralytic poison lodged in his shoulder, after taking the blow for the traitorous bastard, Mercer. He was forced to lay on the ground unable to move, as Mercer revealed his treachery, knowing what his fate would soon be if Karliah didn't kill Frey first.

As Karliah disappeared into the shadows of the crypt Mercer walked back to him, just to gloat, but his finale words were what really struck and hurt the injured man the most. It wasn't the now revealed treachery, but those blood chilling final words. Loki found himself wishing Karliah had aimed for his heart instead of a shoulder.

"… and this place becomes your tomb, don't worry, I'll send Brynjolf you regards." Mercer sneered down on him before plunging his favored Dwarven blade, that stole the life of those it made bleed, into Loki's venerable side.

Loki felt the blade stealing his life energy as his vision blurred and faded out. He could feel the blood well up from the deathly wound as Mercer wretched away the blade striding off laughing manically. And he could feel his heart shatter into millions of splintered shards.

As he lay in a pool of his own blood, Loki cried into the blackness surrounding his mind, No! I can't die here… not like this. I haven't even told Brynjolf… The blackness that had stolen his sight was quickly gaining his mind, but before he fell into the Abyss Loki could see a mental image of the skilled Nord thief smiling wickedly as Loki completed his first job… That alluring face, framed in fire red hair, shining joy onto the damaged Dovahkiin, with that one smile Loki had found hope.

Now he was dying so far away from it. He cried again, but this time aloud, "No." As the weakly said word of denial echoed in the damp halls Loki finally closed his sightless eyes.

A/N: okay I'll break this chapter in half adding a forth chapter to the story… *sigh* Darn my over active imagination that must torment my waking hours! No literally I'm still up and wish I was sleeping but I can't cause the plot fuzz ball won't shut up! Please review and let me know how I'm doing, I'd appreciate the support and incentive to continue cause I stayed up _**ALL NIGHT**_ just to give up this new chapter. Well a non-existent fan base this chapter any way sense no one really leaves me anything to go on. If you like this please at least say so in a PM, I need the support to know the crowd is taking to the story or not, you know? Please!?


	3. Reality Has Stolen My Dreams

A/N: Yay! New chapter! So what has happened to Loki? Well I can't tell you that per say, but you can find out by this chapter. So have fun reading about our beloved Brynjolf getting his dreams crushed, several times. Repeatedly. So I own nothing, I only own my sick twisted mind! Remember your seat belts and have a pleasant ride. On a side note rouge pup, my sister, and occasional beta, the sadistic brat she is told a full month before posting this finished chapter. Be happy I 'm not that mean. Oh this is the other half of the last chapter just to clarify any confusion.

Title: I Dream Only Of You

Chapter Four: Reality Has Stolen My Dreams

(Mercer delivering the bad news to the Guild)

Vex and a rather reluctant Brynjolf walked to the center of the Cistern to join up with Delvin and Mercer while the lower ranking thieves gathered around them. Mercer looked around to make sure they were all there before saying anything.

"What's this about Mercer?" Brynjolf asked repressing a yawn. He eyed the Guild Master with bleary eyes, somehow he knew it wasn't going to be good news, that tight not in his gut just screamed with foreboding.

"Karliah's disappeared again, but she got Loki first." Mercer said faking a pained sigh at the loss of the skilled and beloved thief. He had to rub his face in a fake show of exhaustion, to hide the grin at the echoing gasps of shock and dismay. Mercer kept his eyes locked on Brynjolf's face as the man completely froze, and shook his head blinking like an owl.

"How?" Delvin asked the question the rest of the group was thinking. Loki had said he'd been a soldier, a high ranking soldier, so everyone in the Guild had known that he would be a formidable enemy in battle so how did he die?

"Kerliah must have poisoned her arrows, one moment he was standing next to me then in the next instant he was on the ground with an arrow shaft half embedded into his lower chest. In moments he was gone, the poison taking its tool. I couldn't do anything but dodge behind a pillar; she cursed the guild and said she would be back before disappearing into the shadows." Mercer said the lie with relative ease having had plenty of time to think it through.

Brynjolf was still silent, but he'd stopped shaking his head, now he just looked down at his feet. Mercer faked concern and patted his shoulder, as he walked to his desk. Brynjolf stood frozen, and much to Mercers delight he looked like a wreck, his face betrayed the misery his heart felt. Mercer smiled to himself as the red head nearly fell to his knees, he had no doubt that Brynjolf would have if Vex and Delvin hadn't been near. Delvin nodded to Vex and they practically drug him into the Ragged Flagon so the master thief wouldn't embarrass himself with an emotional break down.

"Let go, I'm not going to get drunk." Brynjold said trying to pull back from the others as they entered the underground tavern. Vex shrugged and let go of him, although she looked worried. Delvin was the one who persisted, trying to get Brynjolf to drink a cup of Ale at least.

"I'm not getting drunk, Delvin. I'll be out side Mara's temple in the grave yard. I want to just have some time alone." Brynjolf said felling like he was detached from everything; like this was a sick dream and he'd wake up. But he knew, that he wasn't sleeping, the painful throb that started at his heart and radiated through him in waves of agony was a dead give away. How Brynjolf wished this weren't true.

Brynjolf remembered Loki comenting on how calming the cemetery was, how it was like a sanctuary to him. Brynjolf couldn't bear the pain in his chest, Loki couldn't be gone, Brynjolf despretly needed to find the blond thief. It wasn't possible. The younger man had been through the Abyss and back, yet one traitorous woman was his down fall? It couldn't be true.

"Loki..." Brynjolf whispered as he emerged from the passage into the crypt, with one word his sorrow that he had caged within flew forward and overwhelmed him. Brynjolf cried, he silently let the tears fall from his eyes, as he leaned against the inner wall. He couldn't hold his emotions in check, which is why he had to leave; if he'd stayed he would have lost it in front of the others.

Quickly the sorrow was drowned by something stronger, if only slightly, Brynjolf felt the rage awaken with in, consuming the bleak despair in an all consuming blaze. He pushed away from the wall he'd leaned against, his anger getting the better of him No, Loki wasn't dead, he wasn't! He'd be back! He always was! Mercer was lying, he had to be! Brynjolf growled in rage and spun on his heel reeling back and punching the wall, leaving a streak of red.

He collapsed and slid down the wall. He sat with his knees pulled up, his arm across his knees, his fingers dripping blood onto the cold stone. He leaned his head back and clenched his bloody hand. Why? Brynjolf sprang to his feet seething in rage.

Why had Loki left him? Loki hadn't even known how Brynjolf felt. A howl flew past his lips, all his rage and pain flying out in a blood chilling cry to the skies. Everyone in the town heard the howl and flinched thinking some poor hound needed to be put out of its misery, some even thought it was a werewolf, but Brynjolf knew.

Standing he put his bloody hand on the wall as he leaned down to push the button to disappear back down into the cistern before the Guards could find him. As he slipped under the prop coffin he left a red hand print on the wall, and as the coffin slid back into place Brynjolf let the despair and denial finally consume his soul and taint it black as the death he longed for.

His shattered dreams lay like a splinted mirror under the red hand print on the wall for cold reality could so easily crush things so fragile, but so could the harsh winds of fate restore them.

A/N Does my Summery make more sense now? I hope there are fewer mistakes in this and I want to send a special thank you to my current reviewers, Chadam and jackkeroauc. Also thank you to any future reviewers and readers! Thank you for the continued support, have a nice night.


	4. The Winds of Fate

A/N: THANK YOU! That goes to the practical flood of reviews I received after posting chapter three. And I do agree Mercer stinks and is a cruel man. I'm hoping this will be the last chapter, I highly doubt it. But I will have a poll up on my profile asking about this story. I hope you look at it, and well now to meet Karliah.

Disclaimer: Read the one in chapter two.

Title: I Dream of Only You

Chapter Four: The Winds of Fate

(Outside Snow Veil Sanctum)

Loki groaned, as his eyes opened, the light of the mid-day sun felling like needles to his emerald eyes. He hissed as he turned onto his side in a daze, but then he remembered as a deep and wide spread ache bloomed in his side. He'd been stabbed by Mercer. He should be dead.

Loki jumped up, regretting it as he collapsed back to his knees holding his head with both hands. The spots that wrapped his vision along with the now defining ring in his ears hurt his poor head, and it felt like it was filled with nothing but air as it was. And if the world would quit spinning he'd be happy.

He felt like he'd been dragged through the dirt for a few miles by a crazed horse. It felt pretty damn close! Loki had been through that as a young boy; from then on he had a rather healthy respect of the regale animals.

"Easy, easy, you shouldn't get up so fast." Karliah said walking to stand in front of him. Loki dropped his hands to his lap and looked up to see her face clearly for the first time. He had to admit she had her charms, she looked good, but her strange voilet eyes held knowledge that set him on edge for an unknown reason. He sighed and stood slowly this time, his head was clearing and his vision no longer blurring. The world had stoped twirling.

"All I want to know is what the hell really happened to Gallus, and why I took an arrow for a man I hate." Loki groused rubbing the slightly stinging spot on his shoulder, where half an arrow shaft had been stuck. The fact that he wasn't dead made him extremely happy: he could to find Brynjolf… The Guild. He had to warn them of Mercers treachery!

"If I'd wanted to kill you, I assure you we wouldn't be having this conversation. That arrow may have vary well saved your life, as for Gallus…. He was killed by Mercer who then framed me for it, casting me out of the Guild." Karliah said her violet eyes narrowed and darkened, as she spoke of Mercer, Loki couldn't blame her. His urge to stab Mercer in the eyes was growing at a considerable rate.

"I'd known that since I was shot in the shoulder and not my heart. How can we prove Mercer's been lying to the Guild this whole time, I mean they won't take this well without hard solid proof. Mercer is the Guild Master." Loki said rubbing at his shoulder all the while to sooth the sting.

"I came here to confront Mercer for more than irony's sake. I recovered a journal from Gallus's remains. But it's in a language I don't recognize." Karliah sighed in frustration, as she handed the journal to Loki who looked over the pages and frowned as he was met with a writing style he did not recognize either. He shook his head and looked back to Karliah.

"Maybe if it is an actual language and not some strange code, someone can translate it?"Loki looked back up to Karliah and waited for a response, since he had no clue where to look, a library would be his best bet, but that could take days if not weeks since he had no idea were to start. Karliah was silent for a few minutes before hr eyes lit up, and she actually sounded happy for a few moments.

"Of course, Enthir! He was Gallus' friend at the College up in Winterhold. He might be able to help us. Go to Winterhold he should be at the Inn. I'll meet you there as soon as I can. I have to… "Loki just gave her an understanding look as she trailed off gazing toward the ruins..

"Take your time, I know how you feel. And I'm in debt to you, thank you for saving my life. You have no idea how grateful I am. I'll be in you debt for the rest of my life." Loki said, before placing his fist over his heart and bowing low to the dark elf, which seemed to catch her off guard. She placed a fist over her heart and bowed her head back, and Loki grinned slightly. As he looked around he saw a black shape trot out of the trees picking up a pace as it raced toward the camp.

"Hey Girl, how's my pretty lady, hmm?" Loki greeted the black mare as she trotted up, his hand going to pet the soft muzzle as the mare came to a stop before her master, and she nickered at him and nuzzled his hurt shoulder.

"I know girl, I know, but don't worry I'm fine." Loki murmured quietly petting the horses' neck running his fingers through the dark mane. Looking over his shoulder to Karliah he waved a hand before hoisting himself onto the saddle.

"To Winterhold, and Enthir, we go." Loki sighed as his road his mare through the snow, remembering that he'd need to grab some food from the inn, unless he wanted to go hungry. The ride passed smoothly, no surprises hurled them selves at the troubled Dovahkiin.

Until he learned that he had to go to Markarth back to Calcemo. Damn you Enthir, Loki thought as he mounted up on his horse again after getting some food. He glanced toward the Collage and wondered if his friend the Arch Mage Vlearen had heard of his death from the Guild. He'd visit after he sorted out this mess, he promised him self. After all it was about time he paid the man a visit to check up on his old friend and make sure he hadn't blown him self up. Vlearen really had to stop playing with magic like it was a toy. Magic was not a toy it was a power few could wield properly.

Really?! Loki thought, I have to go through all this trouble just to get Falmer translations? Bastard, I've gone through those ruins and practically eradicated the Falmer in there for you. All I need is a quick look at your work! Loki was frustrated at how much trouble had popped up in so little time, and all from one stubborn old sod.

He'd gotten the Museum key from Calcemo after killing the giant spider that was causing his research problems. Naturally, instead of the City Guard keeping the researchers safe, Loki had to take care of the problem. That was what, a few months ago?

Which brought him to the matter at hand, the City Guard couldn't even pick out the thief as he was crouching in front of the door at the back of the Museum. Picking open the lock with the ease you only had after years of experience, how could it be that easy? Loki had to get into chests and crypt doors some how right?

As Loki slipped into the area Calcemo's research was hidden, he looked around relaxing slightly when he didn't see anyone. Either the City Guard was incredibly stupid, or he was getting way too good at his job. Or it could be both, I mean how did no one see that? Come on! Loki reasoned in his head that if he hit his head against the wall it wouldn't help.

He'd managed to get to Calcemo's tower without killing any one yet, throwing his voice was useful like that. He was surprised that the research was carved into stone, but also a bit pissed. Can't anything be simple!? Loki hissed in his head, quickly going into the conjoined room and grabbing some charcoal and paper and getting a few rubbings of the stone. He put the rubbings in the bag just as the tower doors opened.

"I'm sure I heard something up here." A voice said as the doors closed. Shit! Loki cursed under his breath as he crouched down backing into a corner in the room behind the stone. He snatched a black cloth from his bag and tied it around his face to hide all but his eyes, he pulled up his hood. Loki crept from his hiding spot and looked around. The Sell Swords and Mage were still there…

Loki made a run for it; he didn't want to bloody his blades, yet. He jumped down and ran for the door, he blasted through it and ran down the stairs, hiding behind some rocks next to a water fall. Looking down Loki knew it was his only way out, so he took a leap of faith. Literally. As Loki jumped he closed his eyes and held his breath, relaxing into the fall.

Landing in the water Loki felt the breath get sucked from his lungs, the water was bloody cold! He pushed up, luckily breaking the surface. Crawling out of the pool, Looking around Loki couldn't see any one, time to get back to Enthir.

"Oh Joy of joys." Loki grumbled. Shivering as he made his way to the front gates. A Guard stopped him as he approached Blackmane.

"Are you alright? You're soaked to the bone…" The Guard said suspiciously. Giving Loki a quick once over, the Guard looked at his guild armor then the hood and cloak the young man favored.

"I slipped and fell into a stream which sobered up my drunken ass." Loki said acting like he'd been drunk, and sadly enough the Guard bought it. Loki smiled as the Guard turned around not realizing Loki had taken his coin purse.

Loki was tired as he walked into the Inn at Winterhold, he wanted to sleep but Blackmane had been content on running all the way here. Bloody horse, Loki muttered in his head. After asking the Inn keeper where to find Enthir he headed down to the cellar.

After Enthir gave them the translation, Loki was having a difficult time containing his rage. Mercer was going to die, and Loki was going to kill him. Enthir offered to become a Fence and Karliah seemed about ready to break down.

"Meet me at the Guild, they need to see this. I know that the Guild does not foster faith, but I'm asking you to continue trusting me." She said, Loki went stiff, He was secretly terrified. He nodded to her, as they walked out of the inn, to their horses and they took off, down a trail toward Riften.

"What if Mercer is there?" Loki asked as they came to the Ragged Flagon's door. Truthfully he was more fearful of seeing Brynjolf, because he had no idea what Mercer had told the whole Guild. For all Loki knew Mercer painted him up as a traitor, that got what he disserved. Kaliah gave him an understanding look.

"All he has is his word we have proof." Her answer didn't help Loki but it made sense. So he followed her into the Tavern then into Cistern, after pulling the cloak he'd picked up over his lithe frame, and pulling the cloth mask over most of his face as he pulled the black hood lower. His hands settled on the twin ebony hilts, if he needed to attack he'd be ready, and the cloak concealed his movement.

Loki got worried since he didn't see Delvin or Vex at the Tavern, on closer inspection, he didn't see their locale Fence either. He stood at Karliah's side his hand on the door to the cistern, something was off. Did the Guild know they'd be coming? Or did something far more sinister await them behind the wooden door? Loki swallowed and pushed the wood forward striding with a mask of confidence, only to come to an almost instant halt.

A/N: To get the point I want I have to end here I'm sorry. Please review? I know this is a bit I Don't know, dragging? But I hope to make it up to you guys with some serious fluff soon, k?


	5. I Accept

A/N: Okay I know this must be really annoying but I'm doing a time jump, well a backwards jump anyway. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Well in my summery I stated Brynjolf accepted Loki's death, so accept the lie he must! Enjoy!

Title: I Dream Of Only You

Chapter Five: I Accept

(Day before Loki and Karliah show up, Cistern.)

"I know he's gone, Vex, quit worrying." Brynjolf grumbles as he sits by her on the Cistern's edge. Vex just shrugs, before she looks at him.

"What ever you say, will you stop hurting your self over him now?" Vex drawled, trying to fake indifference. Every one was. No one would show their sorrow, in fact everyone had gotten drunk soon after Mecer had left saying he was going to hunt down Karliah. Brynjolf had stayed in the corner refusing to accept the Dovahkiin was gone.

But here he was finally giving in to the pain, and letting it go. Vex patted his shoulder, before getting up and going back out to the Flagon to keep everyone in check. Delvin needed the back up anyway, and Brynjolf looked tired.

Brynjolf looked around before slipping out of the Cistern via coffin exit. He looked around as he slipped into the hall of the dead, walking to the shrine of Arkay, God of the Dead. He knelt before the small statue, and prayed that Loki was safe in Sovngarde and no longer burdened with the pain he'd been holding onto.

Brynjolf had known that Loki was holding onto something from the past but had never had the chance to discover it; all he could hope for was that the valiant man could rest easy among the other heroes in Sovngarde. The young man deserved it. After all he'd done for the Guild and after all the horrors he must have faced as a solider, he deserved his peace.

Brynjolf regretted not being able to share that peace with him though. For how could a lowly Thief stride the halls of the Grand Sovngarde? Brynjolf had thought he wouldn't mind a life outside of the mead hall, but now he wasn't so sure.

"Rest in a pleasant after life my dear friend." Brynjolf whispered as he got up from his knee he turned and left. The beautiful inscribed gold diamond amulet Loki had gifted to him resting around his neck for the first time since he'd received it. Loki had been a dear friend to every one in his life, even if it were cut short Brynjolf would make sure that legacy was remembered by any who asked.

Byrnjolf was finally accepting the truth. Or was he?

A/N: Is that good fluff? More in next chapter hope you liked! Metaphorical Nutella to all my readers and reviewers, I'm so happy of your support. Please leave a review, and I'm going to fix the mistakes in this story after the next (and last) chapter is posted. Thank you again, Emerald out.


	6. Alive and Breathing

A/M: This chapter will be the last of this story and I really hope my writing shows improvement, but oh well, I don't care for writing may be a passion of mine but I'm not going to freak out if I've reached my limit when it comes to writing, I mean the limit where I can't improve my style any more. I hope you enjoy this finale chapter, there will be plenty of fluff so please don't kill me?

Title: I Dream Of Only You

Chapter Six: Alive and Breathing

(Loki just walked into the Cistern with Karliah at the end of chapter four)

Loki was shocked by the fact the entire Guild stood at the end of the hall daggers drawn, battle ready. Karliah walked in front of Loki, unsure of why the Nord had frozen. Loki heard Brynjolf voice and snapped out of his trance. Loki was scared as he saw the rage openly displayed in his dear friends eyes, Brynjolf rarely got so enraged. What had the Guild so riled?

"You should have known better than to show up here, lass." Brynjolf hissed, his hand flexing around the dagger's hilt, so wanting to cut up Karliah. Loki stepped up to stand next to Karliah, slightly in front of her incase they attacked. Loki was praying to all Nine Divines he wouldn't have to hurt anyone that would just make his life unbearable.

"Please lower your weapons so we can speak, I have proof that you've all been mislead!" Karliah said, with just a slightly comanding tone. Brynjolf glared with an even brighter hatred but he sheathed his weapons with the others.

"No tricks Karliah, or I'll cut you down where you stand. Loki should not have left this world for Sovngarde at your hands." He spat his hands twitching with the desire to follow through with the threat. Loki was shocked by the words, no one must have seen through his disguise, but as Loki scanned the red haired man's face his eyes caught a gold shimmer.

Brynjolf was wearing the inscribed gold necklace Loki had made for him? Why, would he do that for a traitor? Unless Mercer never said he had betrayed the Guild. Hope blossomed in Loki's heart things might be easier than he had thought.

"He's not dead, he's right here." Karliah said with slight amusement edging her tone, as she gestured toward Loki. Brynjolf visibly stiffened and everyone's eyes locked on Loki's cloaked figure. Loki's lowered his head as he removed the mask, keeping his face from view as he then flipped back his hood. Loki held his head down for a few short minutes, shy of the vigilant attention. Swallowing hard Loki looked up his hands clenching around his cloth mask. The gloveless hand twitched as the Guild gaped at him in utter and absolute shock. Brynjolf hesitantly moved forward, disbelief and hope in his eyes, his hand reached out to rest on his friend shoulder, the utter disbelief in those eyes scared Loki witless.

"But... Your dead, Mercer claimed you'd died of a poisoned arrow, how…? No!" Brynjolf's sudden outburst of rage made the softer spoken blond thief flinch away in fear, his emerald eyes widening in panic. The other Guild members jumped but Vex and Delvin moved between Karliah and Brynjolf, as Karliah's hand went to her bow. Her hand stopped but her violet yes stayed glued to Loki as Brynjolf lost it.

Brynjolf continued, "This is some sick joke, there's no reason Mercer would lie! Your dead, I accepted the truth! Why in Oblivion are the divines tormenting me?" Brtnjolf had advanced on Loki as he ranted in rage, and Loki was backed to the hall's wall. The color in Loki's face had drained, for never in his time at the Guild had Brynjolf ever directed his rage at him.

"Bryn-" Loki began only to be cut off as the angered Nord shoved the blond hard into the wall and pinned him there, Loki was beginning to hurt all over again, he gave Brynjolf a pleading look and the angered Master Thief calmed and dropped the blond, his shoulders sagging in defeat. The elder mans eyes betraying sadness and guilt.

"This can't be a trick, but if Mercer lied about your death… Are you alright?" Brynjolf asked Loki reaching out to hook a finger under his friend's chin, but Loki flinched away, still scared of the mans rage. Brynjolf winced and mentally kicked himself for being such a fool. He took a step back, letting out a soft sigh.

Loki looked a Karliah for a moment before he looked back at Brynjolf. He swallowed hard again scared of the next reaction he might receive. Slowly Loki reached out and rested a hand on Brynjolf's forearm.

"Mercer has lied for years, he's been stealing form the vault from under everyone's noses, and he killed Gallus, not Karliah…" Loki trailed off beginning to shake with rage and pent up pain, the feeling of the dwarven sword stabbing into his side still fresh in his mind. Karliah gave him a slightly concerned look but stayed quite, nodding for him to continue.

"And, he… He left me for dead in the ruins after stabbing me. He tried to kill me. That's how I know Karliah is innocent, I heard it from Mercer himself, he wouldn't lie if he thought I was going to stay in that ruin dead." Loki admitted leaning heavily against the wall, his head hanging low and his eyes closed to hide the tears. It was just one more betrayal, nothing new.

"I've known Mercer too long…" Brynjolf trialed off his voice betraying the doubt but he continued, "Where's your proof Karliah?" Brynjolf asked, turning from Loki towards Karliah, he was beginning to see a more than disturbing truth. Karliah held out the decoded journal of Gallus to Brynjolf, for him to read.

"There's only one way to make sure..." Brynjolf trailed off, after reading the disturbing entries "Follow me." Brynjolf quickly walked away heading for the vault. Loki remained at the tail of the group, in slight shock. He'd seen few men capable of such strong passion, even if it was a passion fuled by rage. Loki began to float into his own fantasy and started to tune everything out.

"It's gone! It's all gone; all of you get in here!" Brynjolf called Loki from his haze, and the blond man walked into the Vault, to see like Brynjolf had said, it was all gone, he heard the others gasp in shock and rage, but he had expected this from the moment he'd learned Mercer had been stealing from the Guild.

"That son of a bitch, I'll kill him!" Vex hissed in fury drawing her blade ready to gut Mercer on sight. Her rage made Loki remember a moment in the ruins; it was a similar rage that had burned in the violet eyes of Karliah. Loki shook his head steeping in front of Vex, his hand out at his sides palm up.

"Vex," Loki murmured softly, "If it were that easy, do you think Mercer would have us chasing our tails?" Loki asked reaching out a hand to rest it on hers over the steel dagger.

She sighed and nodded at him relaxing the iron grip on the small weapon, Loki gave her an understanding look before moving back and letting her sheath her weapon.

"Alright, but I still want that bastard dead." She growled crossing her arms. Loki's emerald eyes became dark smoldering flames, and he nodded.

"You have no idea how much I want to make that happen." He said his voice a low rumbling growl. Vex actually looked surprised that Loki was letting his anger show through, Loki had one of the best masks they had ever seen, and never had they seen him this pissed.

"Well we need a plan, Vex, Delvin watch the Flagon if Mercer shows come straight to me." Brynjolf ordered, and as the two other thieves left Loki let out a frustrated sigh. He wanted Mercer locked in a room with him so he could tear the son of a bitch limb from limb.

After everything Loki felt about ready to drop, he was so bloody tiered. Brynjolf saw it too, and took it as his chance to apologize. He looked at the doors of the Vault, then Karliah. He could ask her to leave, but Loki might become skittish.

Karliah just grinned so softly it was almost undetectable. As she slipped from the Vault she pushed the doors, only leaving a small gap so the two men weren't locked in. Brynjolf blinked as the dark elf left the room. He took a deep breath before turning back toward Loki.

"Loki…" Brynjolf said trialing as the young Nord collapsed, "Loki!" Brynjolf called diving forward to catch the falling thief. Loki groaned as he was caught, he tried to stand, only to cry out in pain and curling into himself wrapping his arms around his knees. Brynjolf let go of him as he lowered him to the floor.

"Loki? Lad, are you, what's wrong?" Brynjolf asked, reaching out to the gasping blond. Loki's head shot up from his knees, his eyes looked tired and confused and a little paniced.

"I'm fine, I just I… rest." He stuttered and slurred while trying to get up, he made it to the wall and leaned heavily on it, as he pushed away, he slipped and fell again. Brynjolf shoot up and forward catching the younger man just before he could hit the floor.

"Loki, tell me…" Brynjolf trialed off as he saw the young man was out cold. Cursing out load Brynjolf pulled an arm over his shoulders and put one of his own arms around Loki and half dragged him from the Vault to his rarely used bed.

Karliah was there almost instantly, Brynjolf jumped, he had never heard her coming, but he was also focused on the apparently sick Loki. Kariah went to remove the Guild chest piece but Brynjolf got there first blocking her way.

"What are you doing, Lass?" Brynjolf growled, going on the defensive, but Karliah just gave him a clam look.

"I'm worried he got his wound infected, it's on his side, and I just want to make sure he's alright." Karliah said, her stare unwavering, so Brynjolf backed down. He removed his hand from the buckles but his eyes locked onto Karliah's movements.

Karliah undid the buckles quickly, trying to cause Loki as little pain as possible. After she removed the chest guard she slowly rolled Loki onto his side, exposing a crimson stain seeping through the white undershirt. Karliah looked at Brynjolf for help.

After lifting Loki up and removing the blood stained garment, Brynjolf got a glimpse of the one man he'd fallen for. The defined chest had multitudes of scares, some newer than others, but almost all of the young man's chest was tinted red with his own blood.

After a good deal of toiling Karliah moved away from Loki's chest to check the arrow wound, finding it almost healed she sighed in relief. She looked at Brynjolf and waited.

"What happened?" Brynjolf asked, already feeling incredibly guilty and dreading her answer. He looked down at the pale man and his heart began an erratic beat that only the insane could dance to. He wanted to go back to the moment he pinned Loki to the wall and instead of letting out his rage, done something, anything differently.

"He must have reopened his wound…" She trailed off knowing she wouldn't have to tell him how or when, and she continued "He's been bleeding heavily, he must be made of something stronger than any thing you could find across all Tamriel." She looked impressed but her voice is what truly carried the praise.

Karliah looked at him in concern as she walked away, shaking her head. Brynjolf sat on the edge of the bed next to Loki, holding his head in his hands. He walked away grabbing a chair and sitting by Loki's bed side.

A whole night had flown by; it was late into the evening when Loki began to stir. Brynjolf jerked up from his chair when he'd seen Loki shift, but his green eyes stayed closed. A sigh slipped past the older man's lips.

"Loki, please wake up, It's my fault your not. I know, but please at least wake up for a day so I can say I'm…" Brynjolf swallowed hard but he held on, "So I can say I'm sorry. For everything, letting you go with Mercer, letting you go so easily, for believing in that bastards lies, for not telling you…" Now Brynjolf stopped and sighed because there was no point to telling Loki what he felt if he was asleep. He held his face in his hands.

"Tell me what, Bryn…" Loki's tired voice shocked Brynjolf, who nearly fell out of his chair. Loki looked at Brynjolf with sleep clouded eyes somehow Brynjolf hadn't heard the young blond sit up. Because the furs had slid down to expose a well toned chest littered with scares, Bynjolf swallowed hard, and peeled his eyes away from the chest only to get caught up by Loki stretching by raising his arms over his head. Brynjolf couldn't help but notice the flexing muscles, and the scares that littered the fine arms.

"We-Well Lad, Um… How do you feel?" Brynjolf stuttered, trying to recover from the speechlessness that Loki's body was inflecting. Loki stopped stretching to the silent disappointment but utter relief of Brynjolf. Loki le his hands settle I his lap as his now clear and intent eyes focused on Brynjolf. Now Brynjolf was trying to decide which was worse, getting an unintentional show or getting to look at those deep emotion filled orbs. The eyes won the contest by a land slide, they could catch Brynjolf at his worst and sooth him, just like they had the night before.

"I feel good, I guess, better than… how long have I been out?" Loki asked not sure if he'd been sleeping for a few hours or a whole day. Loki's blush actually came through when he looked down, to see that he was half nude.

"Only the rest of the night and most of today, it's late evening." Brynjolf said calmly shrugging. Loki blinked in surprise, but nodded, trying to avoid looking directly at Brynjolf.

"Well, I'm fine for now, I guess jumping from the tops of waterfalls and getting mobbed can do that to you when you have a wound like this." Loki sighed he moved to get up but stopped short looking around for a moment before looking back to Brynjolf. "What did you want to tell me? And it's not your fault I'm hurt, Mercer played us all." Loki murmured just load enough for him and Brynjolf to hear, Loki then got up and stretched again, this time Brynjolf gave up trying to discrete and just flat out stared at the nicely sculpted body.

Loki turned around and looked at Brynjolf who was too absorbed in looking at all the scares and uncovered skin. Loki pursed his lips, but sighed as he grabbed his now clean shirt, noting the slightly stained part of it.

"You know, I find that scares can tell stories about someone. What do you think mine say about me?" Loki asked holding his shirt in front of him with both hands, just slightly lower than his Leg armor began. Brynjolf flushed realizing that Loki had caught his stare, but nonetheless met the other's eyes.

"I think they tell a tale of a determined man, a great man that has had a difficult life but always fought for what he believed in." Brynjolf said with a level voice, but inside his mind his thoughts raced. Loki smiled then, not putting up the normally fake cheery mask, but truly letting one of his rare smiles shine through. Brynjolf was stunned for a moment, not expecting the pleased reaction, but he regained him self.

"I'm happy someone can still think of me as a good man. I'm only just stepping into my twentieth year of life, and I've been through hell this past year. Actually I hadn't seen Skyrim since I was five. I was in Cyrodiil when I heard about the war and came back this year. So this past year has been… Let's just say eventful. And sometimes I question if I'm still who I was when I came." Loki said slipping the shirt over his head, and pulling his long hair out from under the garment. With surprising ease he pulled his hair back and turned it into three separate braids.

"So you soldiered for Ulfric? Or are you for the Imperials?" Brynjolf asked, beginning to learn about this man was interesting, it made him want to learn more. Loki sneered, and Brynjolf got worried he'd said the wrong thing.

"I'd sooner get on my knees for a complete stranger, than take orders from that dead Bastard Tullius." Loki spat the dead general's name like a curse, Brynjolf was surprised that Loki showed that much venom toward the recently killed man.

"So you're a Stormcloak. I can see you joining them, but may I ask why?" Brynjolf wanted to continue learning about Loki, but if the man closed up he'd have to wait for a long time for another chance.

"My mother was killed for worshiping Talos. My father dided in Cyrodiil because no one would help Nords, so my father died in my arms because people refused to think anything of a Nord's murder. I've lost my whole family to them just because the damn bastards are too weak to stand up to a threat and bring it down." Loki said his voice was surprisingly level but Brynjolf saw the tears in the young man's emerald eyes.

Loki sat on the eadge of the bed facing away from Brynjolf rubbing his face, trying to keep the tears locked away. Brynjolf got up and sat next to him and wrapped his arms around Lokis waist, whispering comforts into his ears. Loki stopped shaking with the anger and sorrow, but his tears wouldn't go away. Loki got a grip on himself just as Vex walked into the cistern to get some rest before taking her next shift in the Flagon. She looked at the pair and grinned, but the smirk slipped away as she noticed Loki's tears.

"You okay?" She called, walking over to the bed the two occupied. Loki rubbed his tears away and managed a weak grin.

"Yeah, I haven't had time to morn for a long time, I just need some time and I'll be fine don't worry, Vex." Loki's voice was soft, but both Vex and Brynjolf knew Loki was trying to act the part of a hardened thief. Vex frowned at Loki and crossed her arms.

"You need a good man in your life. I hear Brynjolf's single." Vex chuckled as she walked away, perfectly happy with Loki's response. Loki blinked in shock and turned a sinful shade of pink before jumping up and away from Brynjolf, pulling on his chest piece before turning back to Brynjolf reluctantly. He froze when he saw Brynjolf had a soft blush across his cheeks.

"Um, Brynjolf?" Loki hesitantly moved forward, fiddling with his hands and worrying on his lower lip, and Loki could feel his face heating up. He was Stormblade, one of the most fierce and loyal of Ulfric's men, and yet he couldn't admit he wanted Brynjolf. For the love of Talos why hadn't he died of embarrassment yet?

"Yeah, Loki?" Brynjolf asked back looking at the younger man trying not to let his mind fall into the gutter.

"Was Vex telling the truth about you being single?" And into the gutter Brynjolf's mind went. Loki looked away but he looked back at Bryjolf, back to the inscribed gold amulet.

"Yeah, I'm single. I have my eyes on someone though." Brynjolf said, staring at the currently shy man in front of him. Loki's shoulders slumped.

"Oh... Can I ask who the lucky girl is?" Loki tried faking a grin for his friend but his eyes betrayed the disappointment he was sucked into.

"It's not a lucky girl. I have my eyes on the man in front of me." Brynjolf sated standing up and taking a step forward, brining him almost an inch away from Loki. His hands twitched with the want to take Loki's pale face and bring their lips together.

"Wh-What?" Loki asked shocked and slightly breathless at the same time. His mind was currently running in about six thousand different directions, and it was leaving him dizzy. His heart had stuttered for a moment before picking up a rapid pace. Loki was blushing like a girl, and his emerald eyes were wide as saucers. Brynjolf chuckled, a low rumble from his chest and hooked a finger under the pale chin and tilted the other's head back slightly so he could look straight into green gem stone eyes.

"I've had my eyes on you since I saw you in the market and invited you to that job…" Brynjolf chuckled again and shook his head and blushed faintly, "I'd been watching you before then actually… I can't tell you exactly when I fell for you but I can tell you the moment I realized it." Brynjolf was grinning but Loki could just feel the uncertainty rolling off the man in tidal waves. Loki blinked in utter shock and felt his face heat up again. He shifted on his feet, and brought a hesitant hand to Brynjolf's chest, resting it there over the other's heart.

"When? I mean, um…" Loki tried to look down away from Brynjolf to hide his blush but the hand that now held his chin prevented it, and Loki's face burned all the more for it.

"When I what, Loki?" Brynjolf asked a small smirk on his lips. Loki half glared at the taller Nord, but both knew there was no venom in it. Loki nibbled his bottom lip, blushing when he noticed Brynjolf staring at the abuse, but Loki smiled then, knowing he was safe in these arms.

"When did you realize you'd fallen for me?" Loki asked quietly, not hearing the creek of the door opening and several thieves entering from the flagon over the rapid beating of his heart in his ears.

"When I first heard that Karliah was back and you and Mercer where going to that tomb to find her. I was worried that you wouldn't come back, and when Mercer came back alone I think I may have gone insane for a few days, until you came back. Then it was as if everything was fixed, but then I got pissed, I knew that you were dead, just the day before you got here I had gone to he hall f the dead and prayed for your safe entrance to Sovngarde at the shrine of Arky. That's when I put on your amulet. I began to think Karliah was playing a sick trick with your body, but then your eyes gave me that pleading look and I felt like I'd be sick, because I'd just hurt you." Brynjolf had no idea what this was doing to Loki, Vex was right maybe Loki did need a good man in his life.

Loki reached up with the hand not resting on Brynjolf's chest and wrapped his long fingers around Brynjolf's wrist, pulling gently. Brynjolf let Loki move his hand away from his face, but he wasn't prepared for what Loki did next. Loki leaned for ward and pressed his lips to Brynjolf's, keeping his one hand over Brynjolf's heart. Brynjolf soon recovered and his hands drifted to Loki's hips, and he kissed back pressing Loki against the wall next to them.

"Wow, never thought I'd see something so hot down here." Vex called as Loki let out a yelp, and tried to scramble away from Brynjolf, only to see that a good sized audience had gathered, the whole guild, Loki blinked once before diving back to Brynjolf hiding behind the laughing man.

"Really Vex?" Brynjolf called back shaking his head as all the guild whistled toward them or called out teasing remarks. Loki flipped every one a rather obscine gesture that had no real heat behind it, before grabbing Brynjolf's arm and dragging him to the coffin exit. Heading to his house in Riften, and explore all the possibilities of this new relationship, and a certain tanned body.

A/N: Well hope you enjoyed I hope that was enough fluff, but hey, I can always make a sequel where Loki kills Mercer and Loki gets hurt and Brynjolf must care for his hurt lover? Please tell me in a review, I'd hug you all if I could! I mean a three chapter story came out to be a six chapter story! I've been forbidden by my beta to put more in a drama/funny fic gone wrong. Any way, hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it!

Emerald, out!


End file.
